Why We Like Quidditch
by neon toaster x
Summary: One day after a quidditch practise with Angelina as captain, Alicia wonders as to why they even enjoy Quidditch in the first place. Well, the team takes it upon themselves to explain to her... through song! Purely for amusement.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not JKR**

Once again Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Ron, and Fred and George Weasley found themselves heading towards the changing and showering rooms after practise. "Can someone please remind me why we like this sport again? Angelina I swear you're almost as mad as Wood sometimes," Alicia muttered with a small sigh as she stretched her aching muscles and the rest of the team gave a small snicker. Alicia raised a slight brow just before realising that the entire team had stopped walking. She turned around to find the entirety of the team huddled up in a group.

"Oi what are the lot of you talking about?" she barked harshly, but she still somehow had a small grin across her face. She heard hushed whispers, and she couldn't help but draw the slightest bit closer to the huddled group. "Oi!" she called again, but before she got any closer the group broke away from one another, and… into song? Music began playing from absolutely nowhere, and Alicia felt her eyebrows knit in confusion and her eyes widen in surprise as she heard the entire team begin to sing.

"The chaotic life of a quidditch player is too hard and you never know what's coming next, but in quidditch," Fred Weasley took the first few lines as he did a small dance with his beaters bat.

"Things have logic in line," Angelina Johnson cut him off with a grin.

"And in quidditch," Fred continued on.

"There's some greater design," Angelina finished up, holding the last note in design.

"Though in school we seem strange at the cup we seem better!" Katie Bell belted out with her arms spread out wide.

"As we count out each move in our mind…" George Weasley sung.

"And we find we like quidditch," Katie sung out, this time holding the last note of quiditch.

Alicia felt a smirk come to her face as she realised they were only doing what she had asked, and she snickered as she took a seat on one of the benches, waiting for the team to continue.

"_People love to hate us 'cause we're too damn good,"_ the team sung in unison, each of them striking a unique pose. The strange thing was, that the team was not only in complete unison, but their voices were practically perfectly harmonized.

"In our heart we do not believe that we'll succeed," Katie belted out once more before the team sung in unison again.

"_We're annoying."_

"Cause we think on our feet," Angelina sung out.

"I'm enjoying my new need to compete," Katie finished. Despite the fact that her need to compete wasn't really new at all, it still went rather well with the message.

"We love bludgers that's our sport," Fred sung with a grin.

"We love talcum on our towels," George continued his brother's line, much like they did in real life.

"We love chasers mits and quaffles and we feel kind of real," Katie sung with a grin holding the note.

"_We like quidditch!"_ the team shouted in unison again

"I love Quidditch too… It's a way to not feel rotten," Harry Potter and Angelina harmonized together.

"All the slights are all forgotten," Harry took his first solo during the performance.

"and you feel almost normal," Angelina finished up holding the note once more.

"We are fearless chasers who love scary plays

we're the nerds with the quidditch rulebook on our knees!" Angelina and Katie sung loudly.

"Underrate us," they sang once more.

"with our chronic exhaustion," George sung right after making a disgruntled face that caused Alicia to laugh that much harder

.

"Or debate us," Angelina and Katie demanded again striking a pose as if they were incredibly strong.

"That's a stupid suggestion!" Fred bellowed out taking his beaters bad and playfully pretending to hit Angelina and Katie in the stomach, deflating them.

"Cause we'll pummel your butt when we prove who knows what," Angelina sang with a nod.

"Though we're frightened by the sound of the bell," Harry said, and in the background Ron made a small ding sound, as if the bell had rung signifying the other team had gotten a goa.

"Ah!" They all yelled with a small laugh.

"_We love goals we love quaffles we love bats we love keepers we love brooms we love beaters we love Quidditch!"_ The team sung together as they each wrapped around the other's shoulder, excluding Ron, and began to sway.

"I loved Quidditch too.

That's before I choked against Ravenclaw.

Losing that match brought so much shit up

That I'll never recoverrrr!" Ron bellowed out his solo part as he stood in front of the swaying members of the rest of the team.

"_The chaotic life of a quidditch player is too hard and you never know what's coming next But in quidditch, things have logic in line and in quidditch there's some greater design," _the rest of the team sung in the background behind him as he held the final note of recover. Soon enough though, Ron had joined in at the line things have logic in line.

"Though in school we seem strange at the cup we seem better!" Katie belted out one final time.

"As we count out each move in our mind…" Angelina sung, and Katie joined in.

"_And we find we like quidditch_

_It makes us feel normal_

_We like Quidditchhh!"_

The entire team finished the song in unison, and as they finished up the final note, the entire lot of them fell into a fit of hysterics onto the floor, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"You guys should think of performing before our next Quidditch match, really," Alicia managed to speak through her tears. "You'd be sure to win Gryffindor some house points, even if it were for pure ridiculousness," she spoke as her stomach began to hurt from laughing. The Gryffindor team had never laughed so hard.

_A/N: This was written for pure amusement. It's completely ridiculous, and mostly unrealistic, but I think it came out pretty funny. It takes place during the 1995 – 1996 year when Angelina is captain and chaser, Katie and Alicia are chasers, Fred and George are beaters, Ron is Keeper, and Harry is seeker. I used the song "Why We Like Spelling" from The 25__th__ Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee. Try singing the quidditch version rather than the real version. It syncs up pretty well. Reviews are totally appreciated! :_


End file.
